Always Have Always Will
by IntellectualDweebette
Summary: Naruto was never truly alone.. Cake, Sake and a night in with truth or dare? As long as Naruto was with Iruka that night, then it was the best night in history. Rated M for a reason, if you don't like that sort of thing, then this is not the story for you.


**Recently re-watched Road to Ninja and this was on my mind for days, so I had to get it written out ^^ **

**I really hope you enjoy! And if this is not your kind of thing, then head somewhere else! xP **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned here. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It had been a strange experience, and yet it still qualified in some ways as a learning curve.. but most of all it was realization, realization that his life had gone the way for a reason, if not to make him aware of himself and of his own purpose, but to make him stronger physically and mentally, to which it had done, he was the child, born to hero's, he himself had proven to be a hero.. it had taken 16 long years for his life to be appreciated, but the moment was now, and all he could do was continue with it, knowing that all he did was for the good of the village.

It was still hard, the fact that when Naruto and Sakura had been transported to an alternate reality, that had been created by their most deep, and inner thoughts, it was hard to adjust. Of course some things were different, opposite in fact, like all their friends, and of course Naruto's parents, they were not his.. but the time he spent there gave him that little bit of feeling as to what it was like, especially to be able to walk in through the front door and to be Welcomed Home.

He could even possibly enjoy menma a little more.. well, once he got past the chewy exterior of course.

**"****Yeah, well next time Sakura it will be a proper date.. and I'm conducting it, because if you think that was a date then I hate to think what else you consider a date."**

Naruto called over to Sakura, who was standing next to her father, a grin formed and she shook her head slightly, her eyes still filled with tears.

**"****Thanks Naruto, I will see you tomorrow."**

Sakura called back, sending a wave his way, and then turned to head inside with her parents.. Naruto gave her a quick wave back and made his way in the opposite direction, there was no need to rush at this point, it was not as though anyone was waiting for him. The thought was slightly depressing, but the slow walk back to his place would give him time to clear his mind ready for the next day, ready to get back to normal.. Or as normal as possible anyway.

Nearing home Naruto glanced up and a frown formed, it was strange that he had left his lights on, any time he left he switched them off, saved on electric, quickly making his way for his front door, he fumbled his keys eventually grasping the key he pushed it into the door and with a click it unlocked, with one tug the door opened and the light flooded out, engulfing him in a warm, welcoming feeling, stepping through the door he pulled it to a close and wandered through the hallway and towards his main room.

Naruto stopped in the doorway and his brows rose, a very familiar voice filled the air.

**"****Where the heck have you been? I've been waiting here nearly all night."**

**"****Iruka Sensei? How come you are here?"**

Iruka grinned as the words formulated, a nervous laugh fell free from him and before he spoke he sucked in a deep breath.

**"****I uh.. I was a little too harsh on you. So how about we share this and talk? An apology."**

Iruka said holding a beautifully decorated cake up, a warm, welcoming smile etched across his features, the silence lingered a little longer than he expected, his smile dropped and he could see what was wrong, there were tears filling up in Naruto's eyes.. Was it something he said?

**"****What's wrong?"**

Just at that moment the tears fell and Naruto sniffled, wiping the tears away as quickly as he could using his sleeve, and more so it was to hide his face.

**"****Nothing."**

It was far from it, it may have been a lie, but there was no way he could open up, even with being as close as he was to Iruka, it was just not the time, and nor was it the place to do so, plus, why should he ruin the moment? But that one word was enough for Iruka to halt on pushing the issue, there was no need to.

**"****Welcome Home Naruto."**

The smile was even wider than before, even more welcoming, if that was even possible, but Naruto could feel it, as soon as he looked up and into Iruka's eyes he felt safe, and Iruka was the one welcoming him, it was beyond perfection, he was officially home.

In that moment his eyes beamed with excitement and he stepped forwards and into the living space, taking everything in, from the layout of the table that Iruka was seated at, the layout of it, everything, a selection of drinks, plates, cups, and the cake, he was impressed.

Taking a seat in front of his Sensei he felt as though his tears were to build up once more, it felt so overwhelming, but no.. collecting himself he sucked in a deep breath of confidence and rubbed his hands together.

**"****Iruka Sensei.. let's eat."**

There was no argument on Iruka's part, his welcoming smile turned into a grin, and Naruto was not refuse to grin in return, and within that moment the cake was sliced and they had themselves a piece each.

**"****Can I ask you something Sensei?"**

Just as Iruka stuffed a piece of the cake into his mouth, Naruto's question popped up, he glanced up from the plate and eyed Naruto questioningly, his head slightly cocked and his silence awaiting Naruto's continuation.

**"****Where did you get this cake?"**

Chewing a little quicker now Iruka finished his mouthful.

**"****Would you believe me if I said I made it myself?"**

Iruka responded, Naruto chuckled and shook his head, a sharp laugh, which made Iruka's face drop for a second.

**"****You don't believe it do you?"**

It only made Naruto laugh that bit more, to which Iruka joined.

**"****You are right not to, it was made fresh, but not by me.." **

**"****Still, thanks Iruka Sensei, I really needed this, I'll admit, I was slightly worried to come home to nothing." **

Naruto's mood seemed to shift right before Iruka's eyes, especially when the blonde started picking at the icing.

**"****You know, there is never a need to worry Naruto, I won't be going anywhere soon."**

The young jinchuriki closed his eyes, a subtle smile appeared.. Iruka let the silence fall for a few moments before he leant down, grabbing something from the beside of him he soon brought it back up and set down a bottle of sake, Naruto glanced up and towards the bottle his head cocking a little.

**"****It won't hurt now will it?"**

Iruka dropped two cups side by side on the table, he opened the bottle with ease and poured an equal amount in each of the cups, pushing one towards Naruto.. Taking the cup Naruto tilted his head back and the sake rushed down his throat quicker than he had intended, he coughed and spluttered, his face went red and tears formed, forming a fist he hit his chest a few times to clear the burning sensation, a few more coughs fell and eventually he pulled himself together.

Iruka laughed at the bold choice Naruto went for, as soon as Naruto calmed down he poured him another.

**"****Go easy on it Naruto, I said it won't hurt, so that does not mean you need to intentionally prove me wrong."**

Iruka quipped with another soft laugh, Naruto pulled a face and eyed the cup carefully, it had come as a bit of a shock, he had seen many sit with a bottle of sake and do just what he did, with no problem whatsoever, did he do it wrong?

**"****You are just not used to it, but don't worry, after you do, it will be like drinking water. Although don't drink it as though it is."**

Iruka corrected himself as quickly as he had said it, he was now chewing on another piece of his cake, Naruto frowned slightly.

**"****Since when do you drink sake?"**

Naruto questioned, taker a larger bite of the cake than he had been before hand. Iruka shook his head and licked his lips.

**"****On special occasions, It's never something I would indulge myself on more often than needed, especially when I'm working."**

Iruka told him, which was part truth, but the other side of it was that he did not really see much point in drinking, it had never been something he went out just to do.

**"****Special occasions? Is that what this is?"**

Naruto questioned, finishing off his slice. Iruka nodded, and grinned.

**"****Of course, it's always a special occasion when I can spend time with you Naruto."**

The words made Naruto's insides flutter, what that meant he had no idea, but the fact that Iruka told him this made him feel.. wanted.

**"****Wait a second, how much have you drank already?" **

Naruto joked, Iruka laughed and at that moment took a sip of his own drink.

**"****A sip."**

He threw back with a laugh, to which Naruto joined him on, this night was already becoming the best night he had had in a long time, especially with it being so genuine, and with someone he could relate to, and enjoy his company.

* * *

Nothing but crumbs remained of the cake, neither of them had noticed that the rather large cake set for possibly more than 5 people, had been enough to fill them both. And of course with each bite, the two of them had been sipping on sake, and now two empty bottles of it had been enough for the two of them to be past the point of tipsy.

**"****Okay, Naru.."**

Iruka paused abruptly, a hiccup shot through his core and the action caused him to sway slightly. Both of them were seated crossed legged on the floor, facing each other, a third half empty bottle of sake resting between them..

**"****I'll try again.."**

Iruka said as normal as he could pass as normal, even if the words were slurred and slow, Naruto listened as intently as he could, the pure concentration and seriousness that was across his face, even though his eyes were nearly shut.

**"****Naruto.. let's play truth or dare.."**

Naruto chuckled and grabbed the bottle of sake, tipping himself as far back as he could he took down two big gulps and dropped the bottle to his side, Iruka held his arm out, indicating to Naruto he wished for the bottle, it took Naruto's intoxicated mind a few moments to understand what his sensei wanted. Grinning he held the bottle out and Iruka took it, taking his own share.

**"****As long as he shake it up a bit.. Whether it be truth or even dare.. if either of us refuse to say, or refuse to do, then they have to remove a piece of clothing."**

Iruka's eyes widened slightly, it came as a slight shock, he might have been drunk, but he still could understand what Naruto was saying, was it maybe going too far? Heck it was what Naruto suggested so there was no way he wished to stop it, it actually sounded fun.

**"****Deal."**

Iruka said with a lopsided grin, he took a few more gulps of the sake and placed the bottle on the ground in front of them.

**"****Wait.. isn't that spin the bottle?"**

Naruto questioned, Iruka glanced down towards the bottle he had just place down, he frowned and then glanced back towards Naruto..

**"****Correct."**

Iruka replied.. Silence fell between them, Naruto could feel himself turning red from containing his laughter, and that was it, he lost it, laughing as hard as he possibly could, which caused a reaction from Iruka who was laughing just as hard as Naruto, his balance lost and he fell back onto the floor, nearly rolling about.. Neither had any idea as to why they found it so funny, but why question that, it was beyond fun.

Pulling himself together Iruka pushed himself back up, even if it was a struggle, he then cleared his throat and collected himself. Even if Naruto was trying to be as serious as he could, he let a snigger rush free every so often.

**"****Well, I thought best to see who's going first. Agreed."**

Naruto nodded once.

**"****Agreed." **

Just as Iruka went to spin the sake bottle, Naruto's arm went up into the air.

**"****Wait.. Iruka Sensei.."**

Iruka glanced up and met half lidded eyes, Naruto waited a few seconds before continuing.

**"****To ask the question? Or to receive it?"**

**"****A very intelligent question Naruto.. Let's go for asking the question."**

Iruka said. Naruto nodded once in agreement and with that Iruka spun the bottle as best he could manage. Both their eyes watched.

**"****I'm getting dizzy Sensei." **

**"****Don't watch it, look away from it, quick."**

Iruka said, leaning himself forward to steady Naruto, who was starting to fall forwards, his head looking as though it was spinning itself. The bottle stopped and Naruto was the first to look down to it.

**"****You're up Sensei.."**

Letting go of Naruto Iruka leant himself back onto his hands, which were now outstretched behind him.

**"****Naruto.. Truth Or Dare?"**

Almost instantly Naruto replied, slurred but understandable.

**"****Dare."**

Grinning dangerously Iruka stood to his feet, his balance might have been off but he still had the ability to hold himself up, Naruto followed him with his eyes.

**"****Give me a piggyback ride around the room." **

**"****Easy."**

Naruto shot back and jumped to his feet, which turned out to be a mistake as the sake rushed straight to his head, he swayed several times before his balance was sustainable.. turning himself around he bent slightly, his arms stretched behind him, waiting for Iruka. Iruka stepped forward and placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulders, making sure he was ready, when he confirmed it, he jumped and landed on Naruto's back, to which the blonde grabbed Iruka's thighs and held him in place, Iruka's arms hanging loosely around the blonde's neck.

**"****Goooooo!"**

Iruka called out, his one arm pointing across the room, Naruto took one step and Iruka's body weight shifted, causing Naruto's balance to adjust, as soon as the motion was made, Naruto was face down on the ground, Iruka flat on top of him, they went quiet.. but that was soon broken when they both broke out in a fit of laughter, Iruka rolled off Naruto's back and landed on his own back.

As soon as he knew he could form words, Iruka spoke first.

**"****Fail.. Naruto, remove something.."**

**"****Hey.. that's not what we agreed, I did not refuse anything, so I don't.."**

Iruka shook his head quickly, causing Naruto's sentence to be cut short.

**"****New rule, you fail, you remove.. Now, accept it and remove."**

Iruka said, his arms folded across his chest, his final say had been given.

Naruto sat up and pouted and his eyes narrowed towards Iruka, who sat stubbornly watching his former student, there was no point in arguing because he knew even in this state Iruka would win.

**"****Fine.."**

Naruto grumbled and reached up to undo his forehead protector, pulling it away from his head he dropped it to the side.. Iruka's smile was beaming with pride.

**"****Knock it off."**

Naruto shot at him, earning an even bigger smile from Iruka.

**"****Okay, Okay.. I choose Truth."**

Iruka said, pushing the game on as quickly as he could do, he might have been a little drunk but he could still see when Naruto was getting irritated, it was funny more than anything.

**"****Heh.."**

There was a gleam in Naruto's eye, Iruka shifted in his spot, awaiting the blonde's question, and the more Naruto held it back, the more Iruka become suspicious as to what Naruto was planning on asking him.

**"****Iruka Sensei.. Are you a virgin?"**

Naruto's watchful eyes were upon him, trying to detect any falter, anything he could class as a fail on his Sensei's part, there was a moments silence and Iruka sat wide eyed, well that escalated on to that level rather quickly, not that it bothered him, but to come from Naruto, it was unexpected.

**"****Weeeell?"**

Naruto urged.

**"****Yes."**

Iruka responded truthfully, and as simply as he could, Naruto could have sworn from how serious it was that Iruka was sober, but the hiccup that soon followed proved otherwise.

**"****What? Really?"**

**"****Nah ah.. One question Naruto, and you have used it up."**

Iruka said with a laugh.. Naruto's face dropped, what a way to pull him in and leave it at that.

**"****My turn, Naruto truth or dare?"**

Naruto cocked his head back and his eyes were trailing across the pattern imprinted on the ceiling.

**"****I'm not saying.. until you tell me more."**

Naruto said folding his arms defiantly.

**"****Okay then Naruto.. remove something else.. you refused, you remove."**

Iruka stated with a devilish grin forming, Naruto shot a look across to his Sensei, informing him that he was not playing, but as soon as the action was formed, Iruka closed the gap and grabbed Naruto's jacket, he tugged at it slightly.

**"****I said.. remove."**

Iruka repeated his last word, his brows arched playfully, and Naruto watched him in surprise, Iruka pulled back and seated himself in front of Naruto, he then removed his hands from Naruto's jacket, and dropped them onto his lap, his eyes never shifted from Naruto's..

Naruto kept his eyes fixed too, as if the two were challenging each other to a staring contest, slowly Naruto raised his hand to the zip, tugging at it he opened up his jacket, and he slid it down his arms and off his shoulders, dropping down on the floor beside him..

**"****My turn.. Dare."**

Iruka said, his eyes burning Naruto to the very core, he could sense the tone in Iruka's voice was different, but there was no way he could understand as to what it was.. but even with the slurs, Iruka's voice was like silk.

**"****I.. uh.."**

Naruto's voice broke away and his trail of thought slipped, this feeling, what was it?

**"****Come on Naruto, anything.. if you can't think of anything I'll have to pass."**

Iruka said, still, nothing, Naruto looked as though he was frozen in spot, if it was not for the slight sway in his seated position, Iruka would have sworn Naruto was trying to enter sage mode.

**"****Then I pass."**

Iruka told Naruto, his gaze shifted towards the zip on his flak jacket, he could sense that Naruto's eyes were following his every move, tugging the zip down he finally removed the jacket and chucked it to join Naruto's jacket, he then removed his forehead protector and dropped that.

**"****Now we are equally matched."**

Iruka told him. Naruto's eyes widened as the words left Iruka's lips, that was when it hit him, he knew exactly what this feeling was.. no way.. with only silk spoken words, Naruto was aroused.

**"****Okay, truth or dare?"**

Iruka called out, breaking Naruto's track, shaking his drunken haze he replied.

**"****Dare."**

Naruto called out. The word was clear and straight to it, Iruka grinned and straightened himself a little.

**"****Naruto, I dare…"**

He was unable to finished his sentence when a soft pair of lips clumsily crushed his own, his eyes widened and they both sat perfectly still, Naruto was the one to pull away first, his eyes unable to look directly at Iruka.

**"****I'm sorry, I think I drank too much."**

Naruto quickly put his words together and scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck.. Iruka sat silently, which made Naruto wish that the floor would swallow him up.

**"****Naruto, I dare you to kiss me."**

Iruka finally responded, it was not exactly what Naruto was expecting, but hell his cock twitched at just the words, there was no denying it, the drunken state was bringing something to the surface that maybe neither of them would have explored, Naruto did not even care if it was just because of them being drunk that their ways had changed, it was the way it was going and he was too aroused to change it now.

Reaching forward Naruto grabbed Iruka's shirt and in one swift motion he pulled him towards him, Naruto's lips locked against Iruka's, both their eyes closing in synchronized satisfaction.. Iruka pushed his weight forward, knowing how easily Naruto's balance had been affected due to the sake.. it went in his favour, Naruto fell back, holding onto Iruka for a softer landing, his back now rested against the cool floor, and Iruka was leaning over him, their lips did not separate in the motion, and the hunger in the kiss grew.

Naruto tugged some more at Iruka's shirt, urging him to come closer to him, wanting to feel his body against his own, needing to feel it.. that felt right..

Iruka obliged, pressing his body against Naruto, even with that alone, Iruka could feel Naruto's cock against his leg..

Pulling away from Naruto's lips he licked his own.. and bit the edge of his lip, his eyes looking deeply into Naruto's blue orbs, it was then it hit him, this was wrong, aside from Naruto being like a brother to him, he was in a way taking advantage of him in his drunken state.. pushing himself up he dropped back into a seated position, this time a little distant than before, maybe it was the fact that he had hit this sudden realization that his drunken state was lessening, making him feel more sober by the second, the adrenaline building up and turning the intoxication into nothing..

Naruto sat up slightly, enough to be able to see Iruka.. a sharp rush of panic had pushed through his very being, striking directly at his core, had he done something wrong?

**"****Sensei?"**

Naruto's voice broke slightly, it was just as soft as a whisper.

**"****I'm sorry Naruto, please forgive what I have done.. I went too far."**

Iruka had his hand pressed to his forehead, his eyes tightly closed, and his breathing was slow, his words were calm, but laced within Naruto could hear something else.. Regret?

**"****What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing?"**

Naruto questioned, he was oblivious to the problem, still in the belief that it was something he had done, or even something he had said prior..

Iruka released a slow, long breath.. he ignored Naruto's words, and instead turned himself to stand up, without looking towards Naruto he grabbed his head band and his flak jacket and headed in the direction of the door, no words, just silence.

Naruto stood as quickly as his state would allow, and even though when he did stand correctly he stumbled.. making sure his aim was directed towards Iruka, he wrapped his arms around him, connecting his hands together across Iruka's chest, Naruto's face pressed into Iruka's firm back, wordless, motionless, they stood there, seconds passed.. then minutes, until a sniffle caught Iruka's attention.

A muffled voice followed, and Iruka looked up, his ears ready.

**"****You said you were not going anywhere Iruka Sensei." **

Naruto's voice was filled with pain, and worry.. Iruka's heart felt like it was being crushed.. Naruto's words were true, he had said that, but with the current situation..

**"****Don't you dare leave me.. and don't ignore me either.. please Sensei."**

Naruto begged, Iruka's head dropped and his head shook lightly, dropping his jacket and head band to the floor, he took Naruto's hands and he pulled them apart, he then turned within the boys hold, Naruto's face was now pressed against Iruka's chest.

**"****Naruto?"**

There was no response, the boy just held him tighter.

**"****Naruto, look at me."**

Iruka demanded, there was a second delay before Naruto pulled himself away, his head down, his arms dangling at his sides, another few seconds before Iruka was met by a heartbreaking gaze, Naruto's face was wet from the tears, his eyes were bloodshot, his face red.

**"****I won't leave."**

Iruka said simply..

**"****What did I do wrong?"**

Naruto took the subject back to the issue at hand, Iruka stepped forward and pulled Naruto into a light hug, at the first sign of tears returning, Naruto kept his arms by his sides.

**"****You did nothing wrong."**

**"****Then what was it? It must be something for you to have reacted the way you did."**

Naruto shot back, trying his best to keep his words sharp and to the point, without his state getting in the way.

**"****It was not you, it was my fault for getting you drunk in the first place.. but Naruto, I can't do that, you are brother to me, how could I ever take advantage of you like that?"**

Iruka shook his head, but before he could continue Naruto cupped Iruka's face with his warm hands, his lips pressing firmly to Iruka's, he didn't push him away, he left him, but when Naruto started to move his lips, Iruka remained still..

Pulling away Naruto met Iruka's gaze, his look was un-reable, it was nearly enough to sway Naruto, but he was no way giving up, he wanted this more than anything..

**"****Iruka Sensei, I may still be drunk, but I know what I am saying, I know what I am doing, and I know what I want, and I want you.. Please, don't reject me."**

Naruto's words penetrated Iruka deeply, hell, he wanted this himself, more than Naruto knew at this very moment.. Edging closer to Naruto their lips were nearly touching, Naruto's eyes had closed, and Iruka's closed not long after, pressing his forehead against Naruto's they fell silent.. the only sound that filled the air was the soft sound of each of their breathing.

**"****You won't be taking advantage if I want it will you?"**

Naruto whispered, hoping his words would be taken in.

**"****I would never reject you Naruto."**

Iruka's reply was soft, and Naruto's whole being buckled at the response.

**"****What is it you want Naruto? Tell me what you want?" **

This time his voice was a whisper, Naruto shifted slightly, his one hand this time cupping Iruka's cheek.

**"****Kiss me."**

Naruto replied, his words simple, yet the want that filled his voice gave Iruka no alternative, his lips pressed harsh against Naruto's, the desire filling both of them.. Naruto's tongue begged Iruka for entrance, his tongue continuously licking Iruka's bottom lip, Iruka smirked against Naruto's efforts, he bit down on Naruto's lip, the kiss came to a halt, removing his teeth he replaced them with his own tongue, tracing it slowly along Naruto's, and the shudder that ran down Naruto's spine was noticeable.

**"****Do you want more?"**

Iruka questioned the blonde, whose words did not form straight away, his eyes had closed, and his silence remained, Iruka waited.

**"****I want everything."**

Naruto replied, the silence had been pushed away into one of the corners of the room.

Iruka pulled away from Naruto and headed for the door, his hand came down on the light switch, the only light that lit the two of them now was that of the moonlight. Turning himself back to face the boy he could see the outlined beauty, stepping back across the room he pulled Naruto with him and towards the bed, to which the younger seated himself, Iruka remained.

Watching Naruto's every movement, from the smallest of a blink to anything larger.. he watched for any sign that would tell him not to continue, without receiving it, he continued, he reached forward and ran his fingers from Naruto's collarbone, all the way down his chest and stomach, right to the end of his shirt, Naruto's breathing had picked up, a good sign he believed.

His hand had slipped underneath his shirt, the second one following his earlier action, in another swift movement the shirt had been pulled free from him, leaving Naruto seated on the end of the bed with his bare chest on display.

Iruka got onto his knees, his height was almost in line with Naruto's lips.

Hands once again trailed across the finely chiselled chest, this time edging further down, closer and closer to Naruto's arousal, even that movement in itself made Naruto take a sharp breath, Iruka's eyes glanced towards the blonde, who met his gaze almost instantly, he gave a slight nod and Iruka's fingers worked at the button, at the same time Iruka pushed forward and his lips caught Naruto's the kiss was fiercer than before, and at the same time, Iruka pulled down Naruto's trousers, the same time Naruto kicked his shoes away, and Iruka pulled them all the way down and off the boy.

Iruka's hands trailed up Naruto's legs, and across the top of his thigh, his hand reached Naruto's cock, and he gave the hard member a squeeze through the boys boxer shorts.

Naruto groaned at the action, both his hands shot up and grasped desperately at Iruka's hair, the kiss becoming crushingly painful. Pulling himself away Naruto groaned sharply, his hands still holding onto Iruka's hair.

Releasing Naruto's cock, Naruto released his grip on his Sensei's hair, which gave Iruka his freedom, bending forward he pressed his lips to Naruto's thighs, a trail of kisses pressed all the way to the bottom of the shorts..

**"****Sensei, Please.."**

Was he purposely teasing him?

**"****What would you like Naruto?"**

Iruka called back, calm, collected and as if nothing was out of the norm, Naruto on the other hand was a mess, his hands were grasping the bed sheets, and his breathing had picked up immensely.

**"****My cock.. please touch me.. more"**

Iruka inwardly grinned and his fingers found the top of Naruto's boxers, pulling them down he watched as Naruto's cock sprung free, that alone made Iruka's cock twitch, he was hardening by the second, his own arousal growing.

Leaning back for a moment, Iruka pulled himself free from the constriction of his shirt, he dropped it to the side and was back to Naruto's aid, his hand wrapped around the base of Naruto's cock, the gasp that came free from the boy when Iruka's tongue swirled around the base of Naruto's cock was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

One of Naruto's hands found it's way back into Iruka's hair, his grip tight enough to keep a hold, or even to keep himself together, he had never felt anything so incredible, his stomach was tingling with pleasure, he felt like he was going to pass out.. A warm wet feeling wound around his cock, and his eyes widened, his breathing stopped for a split second.

Iruka's mouth tightened around Naruto's cock, his free hand pressed down his own trousers, wrapping his hand around his cock, as his mouth worked on Naruto's..

**"****Sensei.."**

With a pop Naruto's cock bobbed free from his mouth, he knew exactly what Naruto was going to say to him, but he would not allow him to release yet, this was just the beginning.

**"****I want yours."**

Naruto spoke through gasps of pleasure, that was trying to creep it's way up.

**"****How do you want it Naruto?" **

Iruka's words were soft, yet he could hear the arousal, Naruto stood from the bed, pulling Iruka up with him, turning them around their roles reversed, Naruto gently guided Iruka back to the bed, two steps and Iruka was seated where Naruto once was, Naruto had worked swift, and smooth, Iruka's trousers and boxers had both been removed and left somewhere in the mass of clothes in the room, they were both fully naked, and taking in every single detail about the other..

Iruka's own hand stroked slowly up and down his own cock, Naruto eyed his movement hungrily, Iruka cocked his head and a smirk appeared.

**"****Do as you please.. It's your turn."**

Iruka said, releasing his cock, Naruto met Iruka's gaze, climbing onto his lap his hand wrapped around Iruka's length, Iruka's arm curled around Naruto's back, his lips pressing to Naruto's, the two of them taking in as much air as they could, Naruto's hand stroked up Iruka's cock, one swift movement, and straight back down, quickening each time he heard a difference in Iruka's breathing.

**"****Naruto.. Stop.. you keep doing that, I won't hold myself back.."**

Iruka said with a grin, his free hand over Naruto's, stopping the movement, Naruto smirked in responsed and pressed his lips back to Iruka's, his hand remained, and his grip tightened, his lips trailed lightly across Iruka's cheek, his tongue trailing the rest of the way over Iruka's ear, eventually stopping to suckle his ear lobe, the motion stopped.. And his lips hovered.

**"****Iruka Sensei.. Fuck Me."**

It was a low whispered, that send a chill of pleasure throughout Iruka's system, as soon as the words were released, Naruto's grip loosened from Iruka's cock..

**"****Fuck.."**

Iruka's curse was quick, and soon forgotten when Iruka grabbed Naruto's thighs, lifting him he placed him against the bed, nipping, sucking, and licking his way up to Naruto's lips, his mouth pressing firmly, his tongue dancing in and out of Naruto's mouth, their tongues pressing together over a matter of dominance.. his body pressed against Naruto.

The kiss ended and Iruka brought his hand up, stroking against Naruto's cheek, the boy groaning softly against the touch..

"Naruto, suck.."

Iruka whispered into Naruto's ear, his fingers tracing against Naruto's lips until he opened his mouth and started sucking on his fingers, Iruka could not help but rub his cock against Naruto's thigh, the friction causing a ripple of pleasure tingling through him.

**"****Relax now."**

Iruka said softly, his fingers pressed against Naruto's entrance, slicking it with Naruto's own saliva, pressing a finger inside he caught the gasp that escaped Naruto by occupying him with his lips once more, Iruka's finger slid in and out with ease, Naruto's tightness closing around his finger, nearly pulling all the way out he pressed his second finger, and eased that in too, Naruto's body squirmed beneath him. Removing his lips, he looked into Naruto's eyes, tears were stinging the jinchuriki's tear ducts.

**"****Remember, relax, it won't always be like this."**

Iruka cooed, Naruto nodded his head, the tears fell, even though Iruka could see how much he was trying to hold them back.. His next move, happened a little quicker, but by this point he could feel Naruto relaxing, which made it a little easier, his fingers parted inside Naruto, stretching him out, bit by bit.. ready to receive more.

**"****Sensei.. I'm ready."**

Naruto said, Iruka could tell it in his eyes, he might have thought he was ready, but he looked terrified..

**"****Are you sure?"**

A gentle nod from Naruto was his confirmation, slowly removing his fingers he pushed himself away from Naruto, the confusion that crossed the boys features was beautiful, but Iruka left that image for another day, laying himself down next to Naruto he grabbed his cock, pumping a few times just to make sure his cock was as stiff as it could be, Naruto sat up and grabbed Iruka's cock, stroking it a few times before his curious mouth closed around it.

**"****Shit, Naruto.."**

Iruka called, his brows closing together, his eyes tightening to a close, it was good at least, his cock would be slick enough for Naruto to find this easier..

**"****Naruto, you will be okay.. you are on top for now, take your time, it may feel uncomfortable, relax and you will soon pass that.."**

The worry that flickered across the boys face, Iruka smiled softly encouraging Naruto, who was still in charge over his pace..

Moving himself across Iruka, he slowly lowered himself until he could feel Iruka's cock poking against his entrance, Iruka held the base of his cock, and slowly, Naruto lowered himself.. The pained look that crossed Naruto's face filled him with worry, but as soon as Naruto's warm, tightness began to take over, his mind was shifting, he could feel Naruto pressing harder, he had to try his best to keep his mind away from shooting his load straight then and there..

**"****Move when you are adjusted."**

Iruka said as calmly as he could manage, Naruto leant forward, his arm outstretched and his hand resting next to Iruka's head, that movement alone sent a jolt of electricity straight through Naruto's body, he gasped and moved, raising himself, then lowering himself, even as slow as he was going the pleasure was coursing through him, as best he could be quickened his pace, earning a groan from Iruka.. but his own positioning was beginning to change, his legs were already weakening from the feeling he was receiving.

**"****Iruka Sensei.. I'm ready.. Fuck Me.. Please Fuck Me."**

Iruka needed nothing more, he pulled Naruto close to him and flipped them both over, a slight readjustment here and he was sorted, his free hand slid up Naruto's leg, moving it enough to give him more room, his other hand doing the same with the other leg, as soon as he was sorted, he pulled out, nearly all the way, before thrusting back inside..

The pleasure that rushed through was like nothing before, it was different from doing it himself.. it was more intense, his stomach was filling with more pleasure than he felt he could handle, and when Iruka bit his neck gently, his pleasure increased, his nails dug deep into Iruka's back, the same jolt he felt, Iruka felt, he thrust deeper into Naruto, harder, his pace quickening..

**"****You've been so bad Naruto.."**

Iruka said in a soft whisper, each word nearly stopped by his breathing, his cock thrust deeply into Naruto's entrance, the moans that fell from those sweet lips drove him onwards..

**"****I'm going to make you cum.. so hard.."**

Iruka continued to whispered Naruto's way, it was driving his pleasure further.

**"****..Gah.. Iruka Sensei.."**

Naruto's words fell through his breaths, his legs automatically widening, to receive more his nails digging deeper into Iruka's back..

**"****Mm, I like it when you say my name like that.. how does your Sensei feel Naruto?"**

Iruka whispered his last words, his pace was quickening, hearing Naruto's breaths changing..

**"****..Fucking.. Ama.. Ugh.. Harder.. I think.. Oh God.."**

Iruka got the message and his pace was catching up, Naruto's cries were getting louder, more frequent, grabbing Naruto's cock he continued pumping his cock inside him, his hand pumping the boys cock in time..

**"****..Shit, Shit, Shit.. Iruka.."**

Naruto came, his cries louder than before, his essence releasing all over his own stomach, the warm sensation filling the gap where the pleasure was emanating from..

As soon as Naruto tightened around Iruka's cock, his pace went with his own, the pleasure had built up he came inside Naruto, his thrusts slowed down, and eventually they stopped, his cock throbbing, and sensitive.. after catching his breath he pulled himself out of the tight boy, leaning over to grab his boxers he slipped them on and over his cock, Naruto had already slipped himself underneath the covers… his eyes towards the ceiling, the euphoric feeling that came after was intense, and it lingered, it was incredible.

Iruka lay back, his head falling onto the pillow, his hand resting against his bare chest..

**"****Naruto? Are you okay?"**

Iruka questioned after a few moments silence, after a few deep breaths Naruto turned himself over and his arms curled around Iruka, the older male lifted his arm and placed it behind Naruto.

**"****I'm more than okay, that was incredible.. I think you knocked the drink out of me.."**

Naruto said with a soft giggle, the way he had phrased it made Iruka chuckle along with him.

**"****You may feel that soon, or you might be lucky and a hangover will pass even before it arrives."**

Iruka said, his breathing finally starting to drop back to normal, Naruto lifted his head his eyes finding the brown orbs that were gazing back at him..

**"****Sensei? You sure you are a virgin?"**

Iruka chuckled and nodded his head.

**"****I'm sure." **

**"****Then how the hell are you that good."**

Iruka raised his brows, a compliment he will treasure for a long time..

**"****What's the point in me being a teacher at anything, if I am no good when either practising it, or teaching it…"**

Naruto raised his brows and his head cocked slightly..

**"****I think you did a really good job teaching me tonight.. I was unable to go off subject.. thanks Iruka Sensei.."**

**"****What you trying to say? I was no good before? You were the one who didn't listen to anything I said.."**

Naruto laughed and placed his head down onto Iruka's chest, his ear filled with his Sensei's heartbeat..

**"****I'm kidding, You have always been good, and you always will be.. and you will always be my first for everything.. my Teacher, my Friend, my Brother, my Lover.. Thank you for always being there for me, and always believing in me.."**

Tightening his grip, Iruka pressed a kiss to Naruto's head, a warm grin on his face..

**"****Any time Naruto, thank you for helping me realize, and thank you for being there for me.. I will continue to be there for you, and to believe in you, no matter what.."**

Naruto pressed himself closer and Iruka wrapped his other arm around, his hand gently resting against Naruto's back..

**"****Get some rest.."**

Iruka said softly, he knew by this point Naruto would fall asleep in no time, aside from being surely tired, he knew the alcohol would still be within his system..

**"****Naruto..?"**

The slow steady breathing filled the silence..

**"****I love you.. Always have, and I always will.. sleep well.."**

Iruka lay still in the moonlit night, the mess of the room was the last thing on his mind, it could wait until morning, but for now, sleep.. protectively holding Naruto against him, he slowly drifted into a deep, content and satisfied sleep.

* * *

**Well if you got this far, thank you for reading! ^^ I hope you enjoyed. **

**A review would be lovely :3 Just so I know it was okay! :) **

**Once again.. Thank you! :)**


End file.
